bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Terry Grayson
.jpg | portrayer = | cross = | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | cause = | years = | alias = | species = | born = | died = | death cause = | occupation = | residence = Jericho City, USA | education = | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Grayson | father = | mother = Helen Turner | lfather = Joe Grayson | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | halfbrothers = Larry Grayson Vincent Grayson Richard Grayson | halfsisters = Bonnie Grayson Sharon Turner | spouse = Valerie Morgan (1952–74) | romances = Katheryn Forrester | sons = Nicholas Grayson Christopher Grayson | daughters = Vicki Rosewood Vivian Porter | grandsons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson Grayson Rosewood Cameron Porter | granddaughters = Hilary Spencer Nikki Mitchell Zoe Grayson Delia Rosewood Jasmine Porter | relatives = }} Terence "Terry" Grayson I Backstory Born in May 1928, Terry was raised in the poor inner city of Jericho City as the youngest of five children. His mother Helen and father Joe have were very active in the church community. Joe was the musical director at the local church while Helen was the best singer in the choir. Joe and Helen also perform in a gospel group together. As a child, around age 3, Terry is struck by a speeding car. The incident would cause heart problems for Terry for the rest of his life. At age 6, Terry finds Joe having died in bed, lying in a pool of his own vomit. This ordeal which Terry likes to forget leads to Terry developing quite a lot anger issues. His mother later remarries an older man, and welcomes another daughter. In his early teens, Terry joins a singing group consisting of his two older brothers and sister. They travel to churches throughout the area performing and building quite the reputation for themselves. Terry however longs for a change of scenery because he spends most of his time in church. At age 14, Terry is at the local corner store when he and another boy, Dante are held at gunpoint by some street thugs along with the cashier. Suddenly bullets start flying and after the dust settles, a man signals to Dante to come. Dante grabs Terry and they find their way onto a luxurious estate on a hill. Terry is shocked when he realizes Dante is the son crime lord, Vito D'Angelo and the man that killed the thugs is actually Dante's older brother Fredo. Terry keeps quiet about the incident and he bonds with the entire family with Vito and his wife Carmela becoming like a second parents to him. Terry does odd jobs for the family with Vito shielding him and Dante from the business completely. Terry later gets a job collecting rent money on behalf at one of the family's complexes. In his early 20s, Terry meets Valerie Morgan, the daughter of a local minister. Storylines 1977–84 1986–87 1993–96 1999– References External links